


The Life Waiting for Us

by IceBlueRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Heaven without him. So, he waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life Waiting for Us

Adam believed in a higher power but he had never been sure if there was actually a heaven. Frankly, he’d been hoping that he wouldn’t have the chance to find out whether he was right or not for years.

A kid not paying attention and running a red light had taken care of that.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said, staring at the man standing in front of him. “You’re—“

“St. Peter. Yes.” He gestured behind him. “Welcome to Heaven, Adam.” He stepped to the side, clearly expecting Adam to move forward so that he could continue talking to each person in line.

Adam shook his head. “I don’t understand. I’m, well, I didn’t think...”

It seemed that St. Peter had had this conversation more than once before because he simply smiled. “We don’t judge by your beliefs here, Adam. We judge people by their souls and you have a good soul. You’ve earned your spot.”

This time Adam shook his head for a completely different reason. “No. No, I shouldn’t be here. I need to go back.” In the back of his mind, there was the fact that he probably wouldn’t get to go back since he’d been up here for who knows how long and his life wasn’t a movie.

Still, he wanted to go back. He’d finally gotten everything he wanted. He had his music, he had fame, but most importantly, he’d finally had Kris. They’d been together for a year and a half and now he was just supposed to turn his back on that? He couldn’t. Sure, this was Heaven. But, well, what was the point if Kris wasn’t here?

“You know you can’t go back,” St. Peter told him with more than a little sympathy.

“I know.” Adam stepped to the side. “But I’m not going in. Not until Kris gets here.” Off of the raised eyebrow he got at that, he shrugged. “It wouldn’t feel like Heaven without him.”

Finally after a few moments, St. Peter nodded. “All right. Whenever you’re ready, you’ll be welcome to go in, of course.”

“Thanks, Peter.”

St. Peter sighed as he turned to the next person. “You’re never going to use the Saint part, are you?”

“Nope.”

Years passed and Adam still refused to move. It drove him nuts that he couldn’t check up on anyone back home so he settled for searching the crowds of people who would show up, trying to see if there were any familiar faces.

The first time he spotted a familiar face, it had been six years and he couldn’t hide his surprise.

“Dad,” he said as Eber stepped forward. “What happened?”

Eber sighed. “Heart attack. I wasn’t taking very good care of myself.”

“Idiot.”

“Well, yeah, but not much I can do about that now.” He hugged Adam. “It’s good to see you again. I’ve missed you, Adam.”

“I miss you guys, too.” Adam studied him. “Mom?”

“Took it hard, of course. She’s doing much better now but right around the anniversary, she...well, she’s different. Less. Neil always makes sure that he’s in town.”

Adam’s hand flexed against Eber’s shoulder and he closed his eyes, looking down. He hated the idea of his mom hurting so much though he was happy that Neil was there for her. “How is he?”

“He’s still Neil. He was pretty pissed off when it happened and he made sure the world knew it.”

Adam couldn’t help but laugh. “Sounds like Neil.” He paused and then asked the question he’d been wanting to know about for years now. “How’s Kris?”

Eber hesitated and then let out a breath. “He didn’t handle it very well. He broke down for a long time. It took awhile before anyone could get him to go out again.” He stared at Adam for a few moments. “A few have been trying to convince him to start dating again. He gave them what I call the Kris Allen equivalent of fuck off. He’s stayed single.”

Adam swallowed, part of him relieved but... “If he found someone to make him happy though—“

“He hasn’t. It was you, Adam. He doesn’t want anyone but you.” Eber smiled slightly. “He told me that the last time he came to visit me.”

Adam smiled a bit. “Sounds like Kris.” He glanced back at where St. Peter was greeting people. “You’re up next.”

“Are you going to come in?”

Adam shook his head. “I’m not going in until I can go in with Kris.”

Eber laughed and pulled Adam into a hug. “You always were stubborn,” he said, affection clear in his voice before he pulled back. “I’ll see if I can come visit you.”

“Okay.” Adam nodded and grinned. “Try not to cause too much trouble in there. It is Heaven after all, Dad.”

“Smart ass.”

Adam laughed and watched as his dad stopped in front of St. Peter and then laughed again when he heard, “Thanks, Pete!”

St. Peter sighed. “Of course, it’s hereditary.”

A few more years passed and Adam was grateful that he hadn’t seen any more people that he knew, even if he did miss them. It was when he’d been waiting for ten years that he saw someone else that he knew.

“Danny?”

Danny Gokey was the last person that Adam had been expecting to see next. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t been expecting either his mom or one of Kris’s parents.

“Adam,” Danny stopped, clearly surprised. “What...why aren’t you inside the gates?”

“I’m waiting for Kris.”

Danny nodded. “That makes sense.” He started to walk forward and then stopped. “Adam?” He waited until Adam had looked back at him to continue, “I just...well, I hope that it’s not too late. Kris once told me that it was never too late and I’m hoping he was right.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t seem like much but my attitude back then...I’m sorry that I couldn’t be more like Mike and see things differently back during the tour. I’m sorry that I didn’t see that it didn’t matter who you loved and I’m so sorry that it took your death and seeing what it did to Kris to make me realize that.”

Adam stared at him for a few moments and then pulled him into a hug. “We’re okay,” he told Danny. Once they’d pulled back, Adam took a deep breath and thought of something that he’d asked St. Peter about years ago. He nodded towards the gates. “Go. She’s been waiting for you.”

The smile on Danny’s face made it clear that Adam had made the right choice and he nodded to himself as Danny walked through the gates after talking to St. Peter.

Another four years passed and Adam sighed as he watched another crowd of people walking towards the gate. Adam straightened all of a sudden, sucking in a breath at the flash of plaid in the crowd.

There was a chance that it might not be Kris, of course. Other people wore plaid (though Adam still couldn’t figure out why) but this had looked so much like the plaid shirt that Kris had always loved. He leaned to the side, trying to get another glimpse and see whether it was Kris or not.

“Adam,” St. Peter called. “I believe you’ve been waiting for someone?”

Adam let out a slow breath, barely allowing himself to hope as he turned.

 _Kris._

He looked the way Adam remembered him and he vaguely recalled the fact that some people returned to the way they had looked when they’d been happiest. His dad had been doing okay when he died and had looked the same. Danny had looked younger despite the fact that it had been ten years. Kris, though, Kris looked exactly the way that Adam remembered from fourteen years ago.

“Kris,” he breathed as Kris laughed and launched himself at Adam.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Kris said, voice muffled by Adam’s chest. “I love you.”

Adam closed his eyes. “I love you too.” He smiled slightly. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He pulled back and stared down at Kris, reveling in the way Kris’s eyes brightened and his nose wrinkled as he grinned, laughing a bit. He slid a hand down until he could tangle his fingers with Kris’s. “Come on.”

It’d taken fourteen years of waiting but Adam was finally in heaven.


End file.
